Modulo 3 calculation is necessarily used to match speeds of turbo codes, including puncturing of the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP).
A conventional modulo 3 calculation device includes a first counter for counting up to an input integer K and a second counter for counting 0, 1 and 2 circularly.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart illustrating a conventional method for modulo 3 calculation.
In the conventional modulo 3 calculating method as shown in FIG. 1, until the first counter counts up to the input integer K, the second counter circularly counts 0, 1, 2, 0, 1, 2 . . . . Then, the first counter completes counting up to the input integer K, the current value of the second counter is detected and outputted as a result value.
In such a modulo calculating apparatus, the numbers of counting times by the two counters correspond to the input integer, so that the greater the input integer is, the more time is spent.